


Until It Breaks

by SonataNocturne



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, bottom!Mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Mike has had the control too long and now the line has been finally crossed.-Work In Progress.-





	1. You ain't got a sliver of a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes, another multichaptered from me. This is pure smut, and wont be too long, lol.
> 
> This first chapter is Bennoda, second Delnoda and third Bournoda. Then, we'll see xD

\-------

 

"Mike. What the fuck is your problem?" Chester growled as they headed to an elevator to get back to the car.

 

He was beyond pissed. They had had a fun week, with interviews and some studio time. The only thing was Mike and his attitude that pushed them all to the breaking point. Today, in Chester's opinion, the final line had been crossed. They had done a radio interview and Mike had talked over him and interrupted him plenty of times. Now he was supposed to be dropping Mike at the studio on his way to home, but the way Mike behaved was riling him up and he was sure he would kick the emcee's ass if he would continue that.

 

"Huh? I don't have a problem?" Mike frowned glancing at the other and pressed the elevator button. He could see how mad Chester was and that lead only to fighting. And he wasn't in the mood for it.

 

"You got to be kidding me! You know what you do. It's making me furious! First you boss me around in the studio and then interrupt me in the interview. You do that always! I'm fucking done with it", the singer yelled at him when they stepped in the elevator.

 

"So basically what you are saying that you have a problem with me handling it all so that you, us as a band, wouldn't need to have further problems. So that it would all run smoother", Mike rolled his eyes. Of course he was like that. It made it all easier, better. Nothing could go the way he wanted if he wouldn't be in charge.

 

"No Mike! Fuck! It's you trying to control. Everything!" Chester slammed the button that stopped the elevator in middle of two floors abruptly, causing Mike to frown in surprise.

 

"And what the fuck you think you're doing? We don't have time for that! You can talk as we walk if you need to complain" Mike approached the panel to push the button again but Chester pushed him away.

 

"Bullshit! You just want to be in control. Again!" the singer mumbled and manhandled him against the opposite wall.

 

Mike fought back, trying to push him off but Chester was way too mad and determined for him to succeed. The emcee stared at Chester's eyes that were blazing, pupils dilated. He needed to be in control and he knew it. And he certainly wasn't giving in. But, there was now something more too, rippling in the air between them. Chester licked his lips and gasped slightly. Mike's eyes trailed from his eyes to his lips and he noticed the shiver that surprised him totally.

 

After few second of staring Mike shook his head and tried to push the other off again, "I'm done. Let's go."

 

"The fuck you aren't. Not until I say so", Chester managed to grab his arm now pushing him chest first to the cold steel wall.

 

The emcee yelped partly in surprise, and partly cause the steel felt weird against his face. Chester was pressing his body against him and before he could object there was a pair of lips on his neck. Sucking his skin softly he managed to elicit another surprised sound, a gasp now, from Mike's throat.

 

"What are you doing?" Mike tried to turn but Chester kept him there, between himself and the cold steel. He was suddenly turned on, which annoyed him even more. That couldn't happen. He wasn't going to let the singer take the control, or to make him aroused.

 

"What I should have done ages ago", Chester whispered to his ear and grabbed his belt, trying to open it in the small space there was.

 

"You're not seriously thinking that you could...", the half Asian gasped and tried to push the other off again, but the lips returned on his neck causing shivers run down his spine.

 

"Yes I could. And I will Mike", the other mumbled unzipping Mike's pants and pushing them down. He wanted to show Mike that he didn't need to be in control. That he needed to let go for once in a while. But now, his first priority was to fuck him senseless.

 

Mike moaned when Chester grabbed his member. He was already hard, even though he didn't really want to be, cause that meant he was giving up and letting go of the control. But now the hand was stroking him and he ground his ass against Chester's front feeling that he was also hard now.

 

"I knew you would like this", the other continued nibbling the soft earlobe and opening his own pants.

 

With a whimper Mike forgot that he was supposed to object. He leant his head back on Chester's shoulder. It felt amazing. Mostly the hand on his cock, but then also Chester's rigid body and his demanding behavior. Chester had managed to push his own jeans down, and ran now his hand up Mike's back and to his hair. Grabbing it roughly he made the other whine and part his lips. Mike's eyes rolled, he was drowning to the feeling. The singer smiled, enjoying every second he was able to torment the other and get closer to his goal.

 

"Suck", Chester whispered pushing two of his fingers to Mike's open mouth.

 

A weird twitch in his stomach told him that Mike certainly did like it. He obeyed while his mind was telling him that he wasn't supposed to be doing that. Sucking and rolling his tongue over the fingers he finished with his task making the fingers nicely wet.

 

"Fucking hell... You have a lovely mouth", the other grinned pulling the fingers off of Mike's mouth. "But I already knew that. It just has never been used properly."

 

Mike growled and started to push the other away from him, but Chester released his cock and squeezed his butt instead, keeping him still on place. Pressing his slick fingers against the puckered hole the singer managed to elicit an awaiting gasp from Mike's mouth. The emcee was flushed, burning from the arousal. He hissed when the fingers pressed in, invading him.

 

"Fuck", he mumbled biting down to his lip. Leaking precum and panting, he was mad at himself that he actually let this happen. But no one needed to know that he was actually letting Chester to take the control, and they were already this far, so he might as well just give up and enjoy.

 

Pushing against the fingers he caused Chester to chuckle. "I like when you're begging for more. I really should be making you beg verbally. But I think we don't have time for that."

 

After plenty of saliva and lots of a anticipating in a form of gasping from Mike, the singer thrusted in causing the other curse aloud. Chester was in shock how amazing it felt, and he was just partly in. Snaking his hand around Mike's waist he pushed the thin fabric on his t-shirt up the same time to massage the tanned skin.

 

"Bend. You know how to do it, don't you?" he whispered a smirk spreading on his lips as he heard Mike again gasp. He was more than thrilled that he had gotten Mike to this state. In no time he would be a mess and hopefully remember this the next time he would try to boss them around.

 

Mike took a half a step back from the wall arching his back and pushing his butt up and against Chester and him fully in, since the singer didn't back away. After a loud moan the emcee gasped for air, his head spinning. He tried to calm himself down but the feeling was way too overwhelming, way too new for him to properly comprehend it. It was making his skin tingle in the most wonderful way.

 

"Look at you. Never would have believed I would see Shinoda like this. In an elevator", Chester noted causing Mike to let out a annoyed grumble.

 

Trailing his hand up on Mike's chest to catch his nipple between his fingers Chester started to thrust, quickly building up a nice rhythm. He might have been there mostly just to make a point but he was also enjoying it greatly. Hungry for more, hungry to see Mike give in. Mike was just perfect. The emcee was trying to keep himself steady against the wall and not just collapse, since he didn't have anything to hold on to, and his sweaty palms started to slip from the steel that wasn't anymore that cold under his touch.

 

"God you're so fucking tight around me. I should have done this way earlier..." Chester mumbled leaning back to watch as he slid in.

 

His actions were enhanced with the moaning, it just wasn't coming from his mouth but Mike's. The emcee was barely able to stand up and his vocal cords were strained. Chester playing with his nipple was almost too much combined to the rock hard member rubbing his walls as the pleasure rushed over him like a wave over and over again. Swallowing hard he blinked as the blood burned in his veins. He was inflamed, the ecstasy so close but still out of reach.

 

Chester was enjoying the noises Mike let out more than anything. Seeing Mike like this, losing the control completely was making him push in harder and faster. And the noises were just assuring him. This was absolutely the thing he had needed. He trailed his hand again to Mike's cock to continue with the stroking, and a set of impatient whimpers left Mike's lips. With the other hand he grabbed Mike's fluffy hair and the whimpers turned into moaning.

 

"Just perfect... See, you can't always be in control", Chester mumbled noticing how Mike was trembling.

 

"Chester...", the words fall from Mike's beautiful lips as he spurted his seed on the wall and Chester's hand. Swallowing he tried to moisten his dry throat, his ears ringing now. His knees were about to give in but he knew he shouldn't. He had to stand. That was the only thin he had control over now. The singer was still moving, in a lot slower pace now. Mike could hear his breath was hitched, almost loud enough to echo in the elevator.

 

The singer lifted his hand in Mike's sight so he could see the glistening streaks of cum. "Lick it."

 

"Fuck, I..." Mike started. He was certainly not going to admit that that was hot as hell to him. He was already so bare, vulnerable, Chester still buried deep inside him.

 

Yanking Mike's hair hard Chester pushed the fingers in his mouth, not wanting to hear any objections. He was in control now. The moan vibrating on his fingers and the rather eager tongue lapping the substance off pushed Chester finally over the edge and with one final rough push he climaxed. Mike whimpered as the other let his head fall against his neck, the hot breath fanning against his sweaty skin.

 

After a while of collecting himself Chester pulled out and started to get his pants back up. Mike did same, his legs shaking. He was utterly stunned, and spent. And satisfied but still overwhelmed and wanting to still talk himself out of it. Sure it happened but it didn't really mean anything. Chester pushed the button again smirking and sat the elevator jolted and started to move he leaned against the wall looking at the other.

 

Mike frowned annoyed. "So you think you can just... have sex with me and then just smirk and ignore what you just told me before that?"

 

Chester rolled his eyes and stepped in front of him. Mike gasped when the lips came close, so close that he could taste the coffee Chester had just drank.

 

"Mike. First of all that was fucking. Specifically me fucking you. Secondly, I hope you don't ignore what I just told you. I also hope you remember how your cum tasted from my fingers the next time you decide to talk over me in an interview. You can think about that further when you trickle my cum in the way to the studio. Oh and thirdly- I suggest you look in the mirror. That messy look is certainly hot, but it doesn't suit your imago", Chester husked and licked Mike's lower lip, just teasing, before he turned on his heels and steeped out from the elevator that conveniently stopped on their floor.

 

"You coming?" he turned to look at the other who stood there gaping, not believing what the other had just said. "Or do I need to throw in a pun to make you move?"

 

Mike bit down to his lip and followed then the smirking singer. One thing was certain- the others didn't need to know about this. He felt his cheeks flush. Same time he was humiliated but also so freaking turned on by the way Chester had just fucked him. 

 

\-------


	2. I put 'em both together now, tell me what I got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This one is Delnoda.

\----------

 

One of those days when Brad was absolutely sick of Mike and his behavior. They were at their rehearsal space, and had spent the whole day trying to get the set rehearsed to the perfection. Which meant that Mike got to be extra bossy. He had been so annoying that Brad was ready to blow up. Now he just wanted to get out from the room now. They were the only two left behind, as the others had managed to escape Mike earlier. Just on the verge of breaking point he left his guitar to the rig. Next day they would be back again here. He didn't wait for it. He just knew it had to be done so they could start the actual tour and be ready for it. And now, he was only afraid that Mike would get a new idea of some sort, that would need fulfilling. He certainly did not have any patience left for that.

 

"The door doesn't open", Mike said fiddling with the lock.

 

"You need to yank the door when you turn the key. Like both at same time", Brad mumbled glancing around that there weren't any electronics on.

 

"What key?" Mike turned to look at him, frowning.

 

"The key that we need to get out. The key that I gave you when you left to get coffee. The key that I told you not to leave outside", Brad raised his eyebrow not believing a second that Mike didn't actually take the key with him inside.

 

"Oh. That key. Uhm... Oops?" Mike shrugged and grimaced.

 

"Oh fucking hell... I swear Michael some day I will.... That was the one thing I told you not to do! Don't leave the keys outside. I specifically used those words!" the guitarist yelled.

 

"How should I knew that?!"

 

"Seriously?! I told you not to leave them outside! That should have been enough!" Brad just yelled louder throwing his hands in the air and approaching the other.

 

"I couldn't remember! I have too much to think! This whole thing... I'm just trying to keep it all under control and... So I fucking forgot!" Mike groaned and backed away to the other side of the room.

 

Brad balled his fists and squared his jaw trying to focus to his breathing so he wouldn't blow up. Like, really blow up.

 

"You fucking forgot. On top of that you have gotten on my nerves the whole day. You... Argh!" he screamed and threw his hands in the air again.

 

"Don't fucking yell at me! If you would do things properly the first time I wouldn't have to correct you!" Mike groaned.

 

Brad pushed him against the speaker cabinets now not caring at all if something would break. Whether it was Mike's skin or the net in front of the device.

 

"I fucking yell all I want. If I wouldn't have known you this long I would have kicked your ass ages ago Michael. Just shut up now", Brad growled.

 

Mike rolled his eyes but then the flashback flooded his mind and he remembered that time with Chester in the elevator. And what had lead to it. But he was sure that this wouldn't end same way. Not possible. But Brad pushing him against the cabinets and gripping to his shoulders was causing him to bite his lip. He tried to focus to ignore his tightening pants cause it was just weird now. Still, the thought of Chester fucking him in the elevator was stirring him up. And thinking about Brad doing it the same way now, but just too enthralling.

 

"Don't call me Michael either. You know I hate that", he whispered finally his voice weirdly shaky.

 

But Brad read him just perfectly. He instantly saw that Mike was turned on by the situation. Tilting his head he pondered a while the thought that came into his mind. Mike was making him fume. Especially when he still wasn't listening. Just continuing to talk back and try to get on top of the things. But then the glimpse of unsureness and the swallows that looked like Mike was intentionally trying to hide them. He was squirming, looking uncomfortable but also like he was expecting for Brad to continue. To do something. Both things, the contrast between them, was making him hard.

 

"You're still talking", he said then raising his eyebrow.

 

"Cause you are", Mike knew that he probably shouldn't have opened his mouth again, but now he just wanted to see what would happen. Cause there was a shadow in Brad's eyes that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

 

"Let's get your mouth a better use then shall we", Brad stated.

 

Mike stared at him eyes wide. He didn't know did it mean exactly what he thought. But then Brad started to unbuckle his belt, which was answering his question perfectly. He gasped and suddenly felt like he should escape. Which was just an instinct, not even further thought one. But as he stepped away Brad grabbed his hair yanking him back. A loud moan erupted from his mouth when the fingers entwined in his strands and his neck was craned back.

 

"What are you doing?" Brad whispered in his ear and Mike could now feel his hard on pressing to his butt. Mike gasped having difficulties to breathe as his neck was tilted so far back. But then Brad leaned to lick his neck and he forgot all about that. Biting back the whimper he stayed absolutely still waiting for Brad's next move.

 

With a little devilish chuckle Brad spun him around. Now he wasn't back against the cabinets anymore, but the grip on his hair was forcing him to kneel. But he wasn't feeling like escaping. Not when Brad was pushing his cock to his mouth, looking so mesmerizing. Maybe not same as with Chester, but Brad wasn't Chester.

 

And Brad was surprised when Mike took him to his hot mouth eagerly and was finally quiet. Or not exactly quiet. Cause he was certainly emitting small noises that vibrated deliciously on his hard flesh. He couldn't prevent the smirk that spread on his lips. It was way too good. And not just only Mike sucking him off, which felt amazing, but the fact that the emcee was kneeling in front of him and doing it with pleasure. Literally. Cause Brad could see that Mike was straining against his jeans.

 

Mike twirled his tongue around the member, getting more an more turned on. Brad gasping and forcing himself deeper into his mouth was just so much. He thought he would probably come untouched if this would continue, but that he would handle then. Now he focused only to one cock and it wasn't his own.

 

Brad released the hair and leaned against the cabinets lifting both of his arms on the edge of the rack they were in. Mike did have a good mouth. Just perfect for such task. His only problem was that it felt too good and he hadn't planned on ending it like this.

 

"That's good. But I want more", he said after a while grabbing the hair again.

 

Mike moaned at the feeling letting the slick member drop from his mouth with a wet plop. Swallowing hard he waited. The way Brad was staring at him was making his skin tingle. He was now baffled cause of the situation, but then again he didn't want to interrupt the other. Not when he was so hard that it was already painful.

 

Brad smirked and slowly dropped on his knees too. Mike stayed there still, watching the other's actions. The grip on his hair was soon gone, leaving him only to bite his lip and want it back there. But then his pants were being opened and pushed down. Gasping he watched again as Brad pushed him on his fours. He obeyed, trying to adjust to the fact Brad was controlling him now. Part of him wanted to fight back and tell the other to screw himself, but part of him wanted Brad to do what he was doing. What ever it was. But just make it feel more. But he couldn't just ask that, not really.

 

Brad leaned over him, his hard on rubbing on his butt cheek, and just with a small nibble on his neck got him to moan again. He was so riled up that he couldn't really comprehend it. Then two wet fingers were pressed inside him and he jerked involuntarily. Mumbling incoherent words and trying to keep himself still he caused Brad to smirk again. Exactly what Brad had planned when the idea struck him. Now he could use the time they were trapped in properly and maybe Mike would learn something too.

 

After he was satisfied with his fingers Brad pulled them out causing Mike to groan from annoyance. Arching his eyebrow he didn't wait longer then, but after spreading precum over his tip he pushed in. Mike let out a single wail that was laced with pleasure. Keeping still he swallowed, trying to get used to the impossible tightness. And to the wonderful heat. Those together, with the fact that it was Mike, was galvanizing him.

 

"Please move..." Mike gasped his hands and knees burning cause of the rough carpet. The Persian looking carpets suppressed the noises nicely but they didn't feel that good against bare skin.

 

"Do it yourself", Brad said. He waited eagerly for Mike's reaction that started with long silence. Just too good idea to pass. He wanted to make the other overwhelmed. Just leave a mess behind, so the emcee would remember it the next time he wanted to talk back.

 

"I... can't...", the other answered with a whine.

 

He was already been dominated in many ways and now this, not being fucked, but that Brad was making him to do it. It was too much. And also so fucking hot.

 

"Yes you can. It's just movement", Brad said grabbing Mike's hips. He certainly needed to see this.

 

The emcee bit down to his lip and did what he was asked. And now he needed all of his willpower to focus to the action, cause it felt so amazing. The bony fingers on his hips dug deeper and he let out a set of whimpers.

 

Brad shook his head smirking. He would have never believed that this would actually go the way he had wanted. Mike pushing against him, the tightness encircling his member was flaring him up. He threw his head back and enjoyed the other build up the pace. Flexing his arms Mike was seeing stars already. Brad wasn't certainly Chester, but this was just another type of euphoria, and certainly not worse in anyway. But he was shaking, the exertion getting too much for him. Not only the movement, but cause he was still rock hard and dripping. And cause Brad's fingers were burning on his tanned skin.

 

But Brad still wanted more. Pushing against the other he caused Mike to fall on his stomach with a cry. That thrust had nailed his prostate dead on and if he would have been still on his kneels, he couldn't have managed to stay that way any longer. He trembled as Brad turned him partly on his side. Then he felt Brad snake his arm under his own arm, across his chest and then the hand landed his shoulder. Like this he had some leverage as he started to move. Mike leaned on him, blinking his eyes as his vision has started to blur. The friction was pulling him so fast over the edge, and he felt like he was floating. Choking he tried to get some air to his lungs.

 

"Mike...." the guitarist groaned in his ear thrusting harder.

 

The other just gasped, trying to moisten his dry throat and take oxygen in at the same time. Brad nibbled the skin on his neck and Mike let out set of desperate noises telling the other just enough of how he felt. Brad's other hand found Mike's member and the fingers wrapped around it. The emcee tensed at the feeling, tightening even more around the other. Brad continued with his mouth, bathing the skin with nips and licks as the soft moan that left his lips made Mike's skin vibrate.

 

Mike wasn't really paying any attention to what lead to this or the fact that it was weird. He was just there, almost about to climax. The noises leaving his lips got raw and sounded absolutely heavenly on Brad's ears but he still had just one thing in his mind. Even like that he needed the control. To Mike get that he wasn't the one in control. And he knew perfectly well that the idea he now got might not work but he wanted to try it anyway.

 

"You're not coming until I tell you to come", he whispered sending instant shivers down Mike's spine.

 

"Wha-", the half Asian gasped while the fingers around his cock didn't slow down. Nor did the thrusting which was already getting too much.

 

"Yes", Brad just answered taking the earlobe between his teeth.

 

And now that idea was driving Mike crazy. He thought Brad couldn't actually be doing that but he was also sure he had heard it right. And the bliss was already burning, coursing through his veins. It was impossible to hold back.

 

"I can't..." he said his voice now breathless and shaky.

 

"But you will", Brad answered just pushing deeper and quickening his stroking.

 

Mike cried out, the words tingling on his skin. It was too much. Too much and all at once and he was falling too fast. It was torturous.

 

"Mike no. Not yet", the other murmured hitting the spot inside him again while he felt again the clench around himself.

 

He squirmed, not knowing anymore how to be. The pleasure was overwhelming, burying him under. And he was pulsating trying to cling to the last remaining pieces of control he still had. His consciousness was blurring, the stars appearing again to his vision.

 

And then Brad released his grip on his shoulder but returned it to the hair causing Mike to let out a set of desperate whines. And climaxed thrusting hard against the other, but there, in the middle of the moan Mike could hear the command to come and he didn't need more. Spurting his cum he couldn't even do more than continue with the whining. He was too exhausted, too spent. It felt almost like the orgasm was ripped out of him.

 

Brad kissed his neck smiling, enjoying the feeling of the shaking emcee on his arms. He had had way more fun than he thought it would be and now he wondered why hadn't he done that earlier.

 

"What the fuck is it with my hair that-", Mike started but Brad yanked his hair just to enforce his words.

 

"It's perfect for that. Like your mouth is for sucking. Besides, you love that, don't you?" the guitarist whispered the hot breath feeling wonderful on Mike's sweaty neck.

 

Mike swallowed hard savoring the feeling. And it wasn't only the pain. Cause Brad was certainly not using too much force, but the overall feeling. His head was tilted back, skin stretched tight. And now he thought that he would probably do anything he was asked. It was intoxicating.

 

"And since you finally are quiet, I will take that as yes", the other smirked and pulled away releasing the hair too now.

 

"So. Now you will call to someone to come and help us out. And make up an excuse why the carpet has a stain if someone asks. And I assume you won't be behaving same way tomorrow as you did today", Brad told as Mike still tried to get himself to one piece.

 

He watched as the other sat up and stared at the door. "What a load of drama cause of one key."

 

"Fucking. And no. That was just the last drop. I have had to put up with you years. But I am glad we got it sorted now. I don't mind repeating it too if you don't learn", Brad shrugged but Mike could see the glint in his eyes.

 

But Mike wasn't complaining.

 

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are also greatly appreciated.


	3. 'Cause once they get their teeth in, nothing really fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This third chapter is Bournoda.

 

  
\--------

 

"Okay. Let's take it again. This time...", Mike glanced at Rob who was staring back at him. "What?"

  
"Just finish what you were saying", the other mumbled not finding the situation amusing at all. Of course he wanted the track to be perfect. But the way Mike was saying the words, his tone strict and frustrated, was annoying him. Mike wanted it be done perfectly. But that type of perfect that existed on in his own mind,

  
"More hi-hat. Be sharper with it", the emcee said cocking his head.

  
"Right", Rob said and after a glance walked to the kit as Mike got into the mixing room.

  
After the cue he started to play. But it wasn't good enough for Mike and he paused Rob with just after half a verse.

  
"No no, just get into the groove", Mike said sounding now already obnoxious.

  
Rob didn't even answer. He knew they weren't proceeding anywhere like this, but he also knew that Mike had to realize it himself. That Mike had to be the one to say that they were finished for the day. So he ignored the tone and started to play again.

  
But after fifth time he had had it. He was tired and couldn't even get what Mike wanted anymore. He needed a break before he would break.

  
"I'm done for today", he sighed when Mike asked him to start from the beginning.

  
"We have more time. Let's just handle it now."

  
"No. Seriously Mike. We'll continue tomorrow", Rob tossed the drumsticks on their place and stepped aside. He heard Mike groan and could imagine how the emcee was already thinking means to get him continue.

  
Mike sighed after a while and joined him to the other room. Crossing his arms he stood there in front of him, still trying to figure out how he would form his words.

  
"Rob you can do it. It just needs a little bit more tweaking", he said not even wanting to argue but Rob to finish it.

  
"Oh I know I can. But not today. You're just trying to achieve something that you think is perfect. And you are frustrated cause you can't do it yourself", Rob answered stepping closer to the other.

  
Mike backed away just cause it was annoying him, but Rob wasn't stopping. And then his calves hit the ugly orange couch and he fell on it. He frowned but gasped when Rob still wasn't stopping but got on the couch too, straddling him.

  
"What the fuck", he managed to breath. Even though the half smirk spreading on Rob's lips was reminding him of something.

  
"You think we don't talk?"

  
"Uhm....", he said not knowing how to explain that he had let himself get fucked by two of their friends. Cause he could guess what this was. Rob's expression was revealing just enough.

  
"Yeah. And I can see you still haven't learned your lesson", Rob arched his eyebrow and yanked Mike's head suddenly back by his hair.

  
The half Asian let out a surprised gasp, while the familiar pinch in his stomach reminded him about the previous times. Just the idea was making him aroused. Rob wasn't Chester or Brad, but the idea was still same. And Rob was Rob. He wasn't messing around, and even the smirk was just fading. He held his breath as the lips got closer and then landed on his neck. Tracing down his neck to the edge of his t-shirt collar Rob stopped with a gentle nibble causing Mike to squirm.

  
"Mike... You're hard already. That was pretty instant. I knew you like this but didn't know you would like it that much", Rob snorted.

  
"Oh fuck you", Mike grumbled and tried to push the other away. He certainly was ashamed that he was being now so easily turned on. And controlled. Just the opposite that he was used to.

  
"Nope. It's fuck you", Rob grabbed the hands that were on his shoulders and wrapped his fingers around the wrists.

  
Of course Mike wasn't really fighting. He was pissed and annoyed, but mostly just so aroused that it was making him overwhelmed. Incredulous that is was really happening- again. But if third time was the charm he should be used to this already. He could remember what it felt like, and even though he hated himself cause of that, he craved it too.

  
"Oh. So you gave up?" Rob said and now there was a smirk. A smug one that was almost like salt on Mike's wound. He loved the idea of Mike giving in to him, and especially when he could get there by teasing him.

  
Pulling his arms and trying to resist the urge that was just building up inside him Mike managed just to get Rob more excited. Cause Rob had planned it. After Brad had opened up about their moment with Mike and Chester accidentally heard their conversation and revealed also their secret, they knew Mike probably hadn't learned his lesson yet. So he took the idea, and waited for the moment.

  
He let Mike continue to try to get away from his grasp, and meanwhile leaned back to kiss the neck. Savoring the taste of the salty skin, and the desperation that was hanging on the air he reveled when Mike yielded with a soft moan. He didn't particularly relax, just pushed against Rob, now impatient. The memory of getting fucked by Chester and then Brad was burning on his every nerve.

  
Rob got to his feet just for the while to get Mike's pants off. Mike watched him swallowing hard and just stayed still as the hands slowly proceeded. Button open, then zipper and grunt cause Mike wasn't moving. He bit down to his lip as Rob yanked him to his feet and was finally able to pull his pants down to the ankles. Then shoes off and the pants completely and on the floor, and finally the boxer shorts that followed to the pile. Spinning Mike around he laid on the couch and pulled the other then on top of him. Mike was about to ask what Rob was doing but then the lips were back on his neck and the fingers tangled in his hair and he decided to forget all about it. His hard cock was certainly agreeing with that and he could feel that Rob was too. The other gripped to his collar to expose more skin. Shivers ran down Mike's spine as the hot lips found his collarbone trailing over it. As he was about to dug his hand under Rob's shirt the other stopped abruptly with his mouth.

  
"No. You're not in charge now", Rob raised his eyebrow and pushed the other up.

  
Mike rolled his eyes but sat there anyway, annoyed. Rob pulled his cock out from his sweat pants making the other gasp. Not that he wasn't expecting it, but it was still a weird feeling. Now he just stared and tried to grasp onto the last remains of his sanity.

  
"Just use your mouth. You know how to do it, don't you?" the drummer said almost making him back away. It was stirring him up just perfectly, but also reminding him that he wasn't in control now. But instead of escaping he obeyed.

  
Rob gasped when the wet heat encircled him. That wasn't really his thing, but he wanted that Mike got the point and this was just one tool to get there. And the way Mike's cock was twitching he could tell the emcee was enjoying it. It amused him greatly. The fact that Mike was sucking him off, just like he had done on Brad, told that Mike secretly wanted it. He was never going to admit it honestly. Maybe in the heat of the moment, but that was all. The control was more important to him. But Rob was now in control. And after a while he pulled Mike's head up by his hair watching as a string of saliva connected the pretty mouth to his cock and smiled. Not to that sight only but Mike's face. He was absolutely loving it. A tiny whimper left the glistening lips as Rob nodded.

  
"That's good", he said and twisted his arm to grab the lube from under the cushion. It had been hidden there only few days, but Rob had been certain he would soon need it based on Mike's behavior. Spreading generous amount on himself he watched as Mike swallowed thickly.

  
"Are you still having problem with the control or..."

  
Mike shook his head and bit his lip. Cause the only thing in his mind was _damn he's big._

  
Rob snorted, "Yeah right... Well I think you know now too what to do with it?"

  
Mike's eyes widened and he gasped cause of the idea. Part of him was still fighting back and trying to get him to run, but the other part remembered far too well how good it had been the last time. And the time before that. He wasn't forgetting any of that, even though he also wanted to. Staring at the hard flesh he let the other help him get in better position. Grabbing Mike's ass he adjusted him and held there but let the emcee do the work. Mike gasped for air when the tip slid in and he had to concentrate to relax himself. Slowly he managed to focus to that and and sat down just as set of shivers made his skin tingle. It was so much, stretching him. He ignored the pain cause he knew perfectly well that it was subsiding soon and leading to the burning euphoria.

  
Rob couldn't talk. He rather just watched as a whimper rolled out between Mike's parted lips and the emcee started to move as he had gotten used to the feeling. He shuddered as the searing heat surrounded him. Just similar, but in so many ways different than Mike's mouth. Just as overwhelming and heavenly.

  
Sinking once again down Mike arched his back and let the pleasure wash over him. Such a powerful feeling and he hated to admit that most part of it was just the fact that he was being controlled. The thick member brushing the spot inside him was driving him over the edge fast and knowing how easily it was happening was annoying him.

  
The drummer saw the change in him and with few rather swift moves Mike was flipped on his back. Now Rob pushed him by his thighs and thrusted in with such force that Mike couldn't help the low moan that erupted from his throat so carnally. Wrapping his legs around the other he bit down to his lip, just to keep the rest inside. Rob was enjoying way too much that he was losing control. Or to Rob's opinion lost it long time ago. The drummer continued the pounding while Mike tried to keep his mind from not blurring completely. He felt like going insane and it was too good.

  
"Glad you realized it was better to let me take the control. You don't need it Mike", Rob noted.

  
Mike grumbled but moaned then when the rock hard member nailed his prostate dead on. Blinking his eyes and listening to the blood rushing in his ears he managed to gasp, "Fuck you." And it wasn't even serious one. Just two words to depict the frustration, cause he hated that he loved to be controlled like that.

  
Rob shook his head smirking and sighed, "I think your cock needs some attention too. And I want to see it."

  
His heart beating loudly he groaned an objection but clasped his fingers around his member anyway and started to stroke it. He knew that he wasn't going to win anymore with the control and he would have to swallow his pride. Digging other hand to the cushion crack, just to grab onto something he closed his eyes not being able to keep them open anymore. Another loud moan he let out made Rob smirk. Mike was hanging on the edge, just by a thread and needed one tiny push to let go. Rob was just having too much fun with him and wanted to make sure his point was made. Or their point, as it had become the band's shared issue.

  
"Look at you. You love being fucked like this, don't you? Not that I would mind. That moaning is really satisfying. Didn't really know you could emit such sounds. That's like a bitch in a heat", he murmured.

  
Mike's eyes were blazing cause he wanted still to object, but the pleasure was too overwhelming. Messing his head and making all the lines blur. He jolted as Rob hit the spot once again inside him, and seemed to be now aiming just there, relentlessly. Then the hand was again on his hair tugging it and forcing his head back. Rob leaned down to lick the exposed skin, evoking only more noises.

  
"Just say it. I want to hear it", Rob mumbled against the skin knowing that his words were breaking the other. In more ways one one.

  
The emcee gasped. "No." Even then, when there wasn't really nothing more left than their joined bodies and the pleasure webbing through him his mind was fighting back.

  
"Mike. I can see it. But I need to hear it too", the other said, now commanding him as his teeth found his earlobe. When the other didn't answer he leaned back, just enough to see Mike's face and stopped.

  
The desperate whimper could have been enough too, but he still wanted the words. He yanked the hair again knowing perfectly what it did to the other while he remained perfectly still otherwise.

  
"Fuck..." Mike gasped. He didn't believe he was actually giving in. Actually going to admit out loud that he liked it. Or rather loved it. The eyes were demanding, and as Rob stayed still inside him he was more frustrated than ever. He groaned as the hand tightened it's grip in his hair momentarily.

  
"Please... Just fuck me already", he mumbled not believing his own ears that he did really say it out loud.

  
The other smirked as the blush creeped on Mike's cheeks. Mike was finally given up, unraveled and writhing and Rob didn't really need more as he slammed in causing the other to arch his back and continue with the moaning. Trying to push back, trying to draw the other deeper he was losing it. Quicker than ever before he was losing the last remains of the control which he had been trying to hold onto.

  
Mike squirmed, now not able to even continue with the stroking anymore. Not that he would need anymore either. Rob watched as his facial features changed; the nose scrunching and then the jawline tensing as he climaxed over himself. Few rapid thrusts and Rob came too, filling him up. Now Mike whimpered when the hand on his hair tightened as Rob rode out his orgasm. The tingling on Mike's spine just wouldn't stop and he knew he was addicted now.

  
Barely able to gather enough saliva to moisten his throat Mike swallowed. Completely undone and chest heaving he just laid there blinking his eyes. Rob pulled out and watched the other amused. It had been way more satisfying than he thought and he was sure he wanted seconds some day. He could see Mike was still pissed. Even through the ecstasy that was slowly fading he saw it. And that sight was almost making him laugh.

  
"Hope you have another shirt to change to", he noted staring at the cumstain on Mike's black t-shirt.

  
Mike glanced down and rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Great."

  
Raking his hair he glanced at the other who was smirking and staring him. "What is with my hair that everyone needs to pull it?"

  
"It's perfectly fluffy. And usually so neatly in place. Just adds more to the experience to see your hair messy", the other answered causing Mike to grumble. He needed to find a mirror now.

  
"Don't worry. I can keep a secret how you love being fucked", Rob continued loving every moment.

  
"I don't..." Mike started but the other let out a snort and he closed his mouth.

  
"Cut the crap. You don't even believe that yourself. So, I hope you finally got the point? I'll see you tomorrow", the drummer said when he saw Mike's defeated expression.

  
He left the room, and the other there. Mike sat alone for a while, utterly baffled and overwhelmed. And weirdly excited.

 

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and reviews are also greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and reviews are also greatly appreciated.


End file.
